


Go To Bed Angry

by alteantyler



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Nighttime, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteantyler/pseuds/alteantyler
Summary: It's been a while since Rey saw Kylo, and finally, she gets to see himshort drabble
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Go To Bed Angry

Rey lay in bed, staring up at the cave ceiling with moss growing ever so slightly in the cracks of the rock. She couldn’t sleep. There was no particular reason, more just a lot of thoughts running through her head. War was a heavy subject on her mind, it always was when it came to sleep. All she could think about was how it felt like it would never end. No matter the amount of power she had she didn’t think she could stop this war. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about Kylo. 

She hadn’t seen him in so long. Their connection had either been severed, or Kylo was actively avoiding her. She certainly wasn’t trying to avoid him. Infact, no matter how angry and disappointed she was in him, a tiny bit of her still missed him. He somehow seemed so calm around her, though she’d seen him at his angriest. 

She could almost sense him, she could feel him near, like he was looming around in her mind. Like he had when he held her captive so long ago. This time though, it didn’t feel menacing. It was almost comforting, like he was checking in to make sure she was okay. 

Rey felt the air shift, and the background noises of the resistance base had been silenced. She recognized the feeling, and she missed it. Her eyes darted around, searching for him. She tracked him to the corner of her room, his black hair hanging messily over his face. He was bent over, elbows on his knees and a book in his hands. Rey exhaled loudly, afraid to say anything but wanting to gain his attention. His head tilted up slightly, his eyes peering up at her. They widened, realizing that their bond had been revived. 

“Rey.” He whispered, almost inaudible. 

Rey kept her eye contact. She was amazed. He was there, right in front of her, clear as day.

“Ben” she bit her lip, nervous to finally see him,”what are you reading?” she gestured to the book in his hands, trying to avoid the elephant in the room. 

“Old Jedi texts.”

She nodded and moved herself to the edge of the bed, in front of the chair where he sat. 

“Why is this happening now?” He asked, setting the book down on the desk next to him. “Why did you decide to revive the bond, after all that’s happened?” 

“I didn’t do this.”

“Then I guess I’ll get out of your hair-”

“Ben, wait!”

He obeyed. He waited for her as she compiled her thoughts. 

“I missed you.”

“Why? I betrayed you.”

“I don’t know. I can’t figure it out but a small part of me is telling me I do.”

Kylo paused. He didn’t want to admit it but he missed her too. He missed her presence. 

“Me too.”

They sat in silence for a bit, just looking at each other. They breathed in unison, almost as one. It wasn’t awkward, it was just… calm. Rey shivered from the cold and looked around. She reached for her blanket but she felt a warm hand stop her. She turned to see Kylo who was now standing above her, hand around hers and eyes pleading. He sat down next to her and took off his cape. He repositioned himself to wrap it around her shoulder, and she grabbed the edges to wrap it around herself. They sat there again, silent, yet content. 

He looked down at the brunette and a smile creeped onto his face. She was still here, after all he had done. She moved to rest her head on his shoulder, nuzzling into him. 

“Stay, please.” She whispered into his shirt. 

He wrapped his arm around her, stroking her arm. 

“I will.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short drabble


End file.
